Light in the darkness
by suddenwaves
Summary: Caroline is Klaus's willing slave. But when Kol sets his eyes on her, will trouble ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction, featuring a D/s relationship between Klaus and Caroline. **

**Klaus is the alpha of all vampires. He has everything - money, looks, and the most exquisite toy to play with. Caroline is a submissive slave whose only desire is to please her master. **

**Characters owned by the producers of the show.**

* * *

Klaus smiled at the blond slave dancing in front of him. Oh yes, she definitely was a joy to behold. So full of light, and a dripping eagerness to please. In all the years of him being a vampire, his latest conquest was certainly the most prized. He wasn't surprised that he had managed to acquire her, after all, he did have a way of persuasion. Getting her to agree to submit to his every whim was no big deal, it only took a few days before she was grovelling at his feet, begging for him to have his way with her. It had been four years since the beauty in front of him fully gave herself to him, and Klaus was not about to give her up anytime soon.

"Come here, my love," the original vampire commanded. Caroline immediately stopped dancing, and gracefully got on her hands and knees and crawled over to her master, eyes lowered to the ground. Once she reached her master, she kneeled up, hands in her lap, back straight, head bowed. She had learned to perfect this position of submission, years of service had taught her exactly what she needed to do to please her master. Klaus smiled, "That was exquisite, love. You never fail to disappoint. I think you deserve to be rewarded, don't you?" Caroline smiled shyly, eyes still focused on the ground, but said nothing. "You may answer, pet." Permission granted, the slave girl whispered in a voice so soft and sweet it took all Klaus's self control not to pounce on her and devour her slender frame that instant. "Yes, master. Thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed it, this slave lives to please you, master."

Klaus stood up from this throne. They were in a special room in the house he shared with his siblings Elijah, Kol and Rebekah. While Klaus permitted Caroline to serve his siblings, certain things were reserved for him and him alone, and Caroline understood this. His siblings were not permitted to touch her, but could use her to run mundane errands and cleaning. Klaus had made it clear to Caroline that disrespecting any of his siblings was equivalent to disobeying him, and Caroline could not stand the thought of disappointing her master.

Fastening a leash to the collar around her neck, Klaus led the slave out of the room and into his private chambers. Caroline obediently crawled behind her master. Walking in the house was not permitted at any time unless expressly permitted by her master. Once they reached Klaus's chambers, Caroline knelt up and assumed the position of submission once more. Klaus did not have to turn back to know that his slave would be waiting in perfect posture to do whatever he wished. And today, he wished to be worshiped.

"Tell me, Caroline, who is your master? You may respond." Klaus asked this question everyday. He needed it to be drilled into her head. "You are my master. I live to serve you, sir." came the reply. "Then come here to me and show me that you mean it." Caroline crawled over to her master without hesitation. She knew what the command was. With expert and tender fingers she reached to unbutton his jeans and pull down his zipper. She could feel her master shiver as her hand brushed up against his member. It was already hard for her. She opened her mouth and allowed her master's dick into her mouth. Slowly and sensually she pulled in and out, circling his tip with his tongue, bringing him to a climax. Her master came in her mouth, and she swallowed every drop. She waited with his dick in her mouth, pulling out herself would be the highest form of disrespect, and she had learned this the first time she gave her master a blowjob. Klaus breathed heavily on the bed, damn, the girl was good. After a few seconds, he grabbed the slave's hair and yanked it backwards, pulling out of her sexy little mouth. "Good girl," he praised her," Go take a shower and be back here ready for me ten minutes. "Yes master, thank you, master." Caroline meekly crawled out of the room. She knew she had done a good job, and it filled her heart with a warmth that cannot be described.

Klaus first set eyes on Caroline in a crowded restaurant in New York City. He was accustomed to getting stares from the ladies everywhere he went, and the day he met Caroline was no exception. Of all the ladies staring at him as he ate his lunch, only one caught his eye. The girl was pristine in every way. She had pale skin, lips that were painted red, and soft blonde curls that hung on her perfect face. Her eyes glistened and she smiled the most gorgeously seductive smile any one had ever smiled when he caught her looking at him. She then quickly lowered her eyes. In that moment, Klaus knew that this was no ordinary girl. She was a submissive. He could smell it on her. His dominant nature acted up, and he walked over to her and struck up a conversation about the weather. Within minutes she was putty in his hands. He offered her a ride home, and she gladly accepted. When they reached her apartment, she invited Klaus to come in. Before the night was over, she was his.

There was something about the girl that drew Klaus in immediately. From the way she trembled when he put his hand on her shoulder, to the way she lowered her eyes after she smiled that beautifully confident smile at him, Klaus knew he wanted her. He needed to make her his.

It took only a couple of days for her to completely submit to his will. She lived to please him, and he lived to be pleased and delighted by her. He had slaves before, but never like this one. The morning after that first night, Klaus had asked the girl he just met if she was interested in serving him for the rest of her life. It was a long shot, but Klaus was used to getting his way. He promised her the world, that he'd take her to places she's never been before, he promised to take care of her, to never let her come to harm. He promised her that if she accepted his proposal she'd never have to live another day lonely and without the touch of a man. And this is just what she needed. Caroline had spent the last few years before meeting Klaus lonely and forlorn. Her boyfriend had left her, and she was vulnerable and fragile. To be given the chance to submit to a man like Klaus had always been her dream, and even though her relationships with her past boyfriends had been loving and passionate, she always felt that there was something missing. Klaus's offer came at the perfect time, and she accepted almost instantly.

After that, Klaus owned her. He bought her a diamond studded collar and put it around her neck. She was his, forever. Klaus moved her out of her New York apartment into the mansion he shared with his siblings. He taught her how to please him, hired a dance instructor for her to learn how to entertain him, and trained her into becoming the submissive she was inside. He punished her when she did wrong, she cried but she learned. After a year of training she had learned all the rules of being a slave. She grew into her role, she was property of the most gorgeous vampire on earth. She was nothing but an object, a toy to play with, a slave to be used, and she never wanted to go back.

**Hope you enjoyed that!** **Where should i take the story next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Slave!" The command came just as Caroline was about to drift off to sleep. She had just enjoyed pleasuring her master all night, but shortly after the slave made her master cum for the fourth time in a night, Klaus received some news and had to jet out of town to attend to some vampire business. Caroline was aching at the loss of her master for that night, she was looking forward to spending the night curled up next to him in bed.

The slave got out of bed and made her way to the source of the call. She was grateful that her master allowed her to walk when he wasn't in the mansion. She had spent the entire night on her knees and they needed a break. The voice was female, belonging to the only girl in the original household, Rebekah. She was sitting in front of the fireplace, an evil glint in her eye. Caroline was immediately afraid. Since she arrived in the original mansion four years ago, Rebekah had always been mean to her. She didn't understand why she would hate her this much. Caroline had always done everything that Rebekah ordered her to do without question, but she never missed the hateful look in her eye every time she appeared in front of her master's sister. Caroline fell on her knees in front of the original, eyes lowered to the floor as was expected of her.

"Took you long enough!" The slave flinched. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I won't take so long next time."

"I'm bored. And hungry. Get over here so i can have some of that delicious blood of yours." Caroline inwardly sighed. She knew Klaus wouldn't be too happy about his siblings feeding on her, but he never did explicitly state they weren't allowed to do so. After the first few feedings earned nothing but a disapproving look from their brother, Kol and Rebekah had taken it to mean that he was okay with it, so long as they didn't take it too far and kill the bloody slave. The only one who didn't seem to enjoy feeding on her was Elijah. Elijah was Caroline's favourite apart from Klaus. He always treated her with kindness and protected her from the evils of his two siblings.

Caroline crawled closer to the original and obediently held out her wrist. The vampire took one more hateful glance at the slave and sunk her teeth into her. She could keep going till she drained every last drop of the slave's blood, and boy did she want to, but she knew that doing so would incur the wrath of her brother, she already hated the way he seemed to love this pathetic slave more than he did his own sister. She didn't need him to hate her for killing the one thing in the world he seemed to prize above all else. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the thought and pulled out of the bite. Caroline was panting. The loss of blood had made her feel lightheaded. Rebekah looked in disdain at the slave crouching on the floor in front of her. "I wonder what my brother sees in you. So weak. So _human_." she spat out the word human as if it were something that offended her.

"Having fun with Klaus's toy are we?" Caroline tensed up. Kol. Caroline hated being in the presence of Kol. He always looked at her like she was a piece of meat he wished to devour, and frankly, the slave was more terrified of him than she was of her master.

Kol smiled at the scene in front of him. The way Rebekah looked at the slave always made him laugh. He knew she was jealous of the slave for having the undivided affection of Niklaus, and to him, that was hilarious. His little sister, one of the most powerful vampires around, jealous of a lowly slave!

The slave pushed herself up on her knees and straightened her back to greet the original vampire brother. It was a sign of respect that Klaus demanded of her. "Hello, Sir." she whispered.

"Oh you look so delicious in that brassiere of yours little one. Did my brother pick that out for you?" Caroline blushed, her heartbeat quickened. "Yes sir," she replied. "I'd love to see you take it off, would you strip for me, love?" Kol said. He could hear the slave girl's heart pounding in her chest. She had turned a delectable shade of red, and was struggling to get a word out. He knew that what he was asking of her was illegal. If Klaus found out he'd have to pay for it, but the joy of watching the slave struggle was worth it. Caroline never disobeyed a direct command, it was in her to submit to everything she was told to do. But she knew there were limits. If she were to obey Kol, Klaus would punish her. It wasn't punishment she feared. It was anger or worse, indifference. But ignoring a direct command would be disrespect and her master had made it clear that disrespect to his siblings was disrespect to him.

Kol laughed. "Why aren't you responding, love? Do you think that just because i'm not your master you can disrespect me?" Caroline knew that Kol was teasing her. She was afraid out of her mind of disrespecting her master. A tear threatened to fall from her eye. "N-n-no Sir, i would never disrespect you. It's just that m-m-master told me never to strip in f-front of anyone but him, Sir, so i cannot strip for you, I'm s-s-sorrry, Sir."

Rebekah watched this entire exchange with a bemused expression on her face. A darkened expression took over Kol's face. He was mad. Angry that the slave denied him, and jealous that his brother got to fuck the beauty in front of him. Why couldn't he share? Kol walked forward to where the slave was still kneeling, tears streaming down her face. He bent down till he was inches away from her face. He grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and said, "This isn't over, slave. You think you can deny me? Disrespect me?! I'll have you one day, and my brother won't be able to do anything about it." With that, he forcefully slammed his lips into hers, and despite efforts on her part to pull away, his strength easily overpowered her and held her in place. Kol knew what he was doing would anger his brother to no end, but he couldn't help it. He hated being denied.

He the released her and stormed out of the room.

Rebekah huffed in disbelief. What was it about this girl that made all of her brothers want her? She was so pathetic, so weak. The slave girl was still sobbing on the floor. "Oi! Shut up right now or i'll drain every last drop of blood from your sorry little body, do you understand?!"

Caroline was lost and helpless. She longed for her master's protective arms to shield her from the abuse she suffered at the hands of his siblings, but she knew that she would never dare to tell him what happened tonight. "Get on all fours, bitch. I need a legrest." Rebekah wasn't done with the slave yet.

Caroline hastened to obey. She fought back her tears and sobs and got into footrest position. Rebekah rested her legs on the slave girl's back, and smiled knowing that despite losing to her in winning the affections of her brothers, she still had power to do what she wished with her. She would make her pay for making her feel unloved.

There on all fours the slave stayed all night, Rebekah falling asleep with her legs on top of her. It took all of her willpower not to buckle. Her hands were trembling when day finally broke and Rebekah woke up. She stood up, cast one more disdainful, hateful look at the slave and exited the room without another word.

Caroline collapsed and sobbed for hours. She was only an object. A piece of furniture. She longed for her master to come home.

**So, how did you like that?! Evil Rebekah and Evil Kol. ;) Some Elijah in the next chapter, i promise. Reviews keep me going!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go.. next chapter!**

* * *

Caroline lay on the hardwood floor sobbing her eyes out at the night she was forced to endure. She absolutely hated it when her master was away, it always meant that Rebekah and Kol would take advantage of her in the most terrible ways. Last night wasn't the first time Kol had forced himself on her. He had always made her uncomfortable, touching her in forbidden places when her master wasn't looking, but Caroline had not dared to mention a word of it to her master for fear of being punished. Every time Kol touched her, he took a little bit of her spirit with him. Caroline would shiver for days after such incidents occur, guilt overwhelming her and making it impossible to please her master to the best of her abilities. It was in the aftermath of such events that she ended up getting punished for imperfection.

"Caroline." The slave hastened to stop her sobs and knelt up. She knew that voice. Strong, commanding, but warm. Elijah. She hurriedly wiped the tears off her face, and pushed herself up on her knees. "Sir." she said reverently, eyes lowered as more tears brimmed in her eyes. She fought to hold them back. She must not cry anymore, respect must be shown even though she was broken. Her masters' needs above her own, that's what she had been taught. Elijah looked down at the slave, his heart sinking. What had his siblings been up to now? "Caroline. Look at me." he commanded warmly. The slave girl flicked her eyes upward, her eyes pleading, desperate for comfort and affection. "Niklaus will be home soon, i don't think he'll like to come home to his slave sobbing on the floor. You need to be ready to serve him, i suggest you go make yourself presentable for your master." Elijah told the slave. It took everything in him not to kneel down and embrace the crying child, but he knew that the only way to stop her from suffering more hurt than she evidently already did was to make sure she was ready for her master. Elijah hated the fact that his brother kept a slave. It was inhumane, to say the least. Despite Klaus's insistence that the girl consented to be treated like that, a part of him always thought it was bullshit. Klaus could be more persuasive than anyone, he was sure the girl never stood a chance once his brother set his sights on her. All he could do was to make sure the girl didn't suffer more than she had to.

"Yes, Sir." Caroline stuttered, her expression turning to fear as she heard the front door open. Klaus was back. He would be mad that Caroline wasn't ready on her knees in front of the door waiting for his return. He had expected her to be there the second she opened her eyes.

Elijah sighed. "Niklaus! In here." he called.

Klaus walked into the living room, his eyes dark. His little trip to Mystic Falls had been frustrating to say the least. Some newly turned vampire was trying to devour the entire town, he had to find him and put a stake through his heart himself to make sure he didn't blow their entire cover. He hated being called away for simple matters like these, for it meant being away from his slave. The trouble causing vampire suffered for that. Someone always has to pay. He was in a foul mood, and when he walked in the door and his slave wasn't waiting for him, that just put him in a far worse mood. "Brother. I need to deal with the girl. Leave us." Elijah knew it was no use. He sighed and exited the room, hoping that his brother would have mercy on the girl.

His eyes fell on his pet, who instantly crawled over to him and pressed her forehead to the ground at his feet. "Master, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, Master!" she begged. He looked at her, rage burning in his chest. She would be punished for not being ready for him. "Did I give you permission to speak?!" He delivered a swift kick to his slaves head, his rage overpowering his love for the girl at that moment. Caroline did not move, though she couldn't help but whimper at the pain. Her skull felt like it was about to crack open. "Did i say you could make a sound, pet?" Caroline remained silent and still. She hadn't been given permission to move or speak, and she knew that speaking without permission was one of the things her master hated the most. Plus, her whimper had earned her an extra 10 lashes of her master's whip, on top of the punishment he was sure to dole out for her not being ready for him. She waited in fear for her master to speak.

Klaus tried his best to rein his anger in before he killed the girl. "You will not move until i return." He left her kneeling on the ground with her forehead pressed to the floor, and went to his bedroom. He poured himself a drink, breathing deeply to calm himself down. Any other girl and she would be dead by now. Any other girl and such an offence would be unforgivable. But this was Caroline. He hated how weak she made him feel, but he knew that he could never give her up or kill her.

Caroline remained frozen in position as she waited for her master to return. She knew she was in big trouble. She had put her own needs above the expectations of her master. She chided herself for letting herself go and forgetting her duties.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the slave girl heard her masters footsteps reenter the living room. He stood over the girl. "Kneel up." he commanded. Caroline immediately obeyed. "Why weren't you ready for me?" he asked, "Why, after a long night away from you i hurried home only to find that you aren't where you are supposed to be, waiting for me? Did you have something else on your mind more important than your master? Were you not eagerly awaiting my return? Answer me, slave!" Caroline flinched. "No master, i'm sorry master. I beg for your forgiveness. I have no excuse for not being ready for you, i deserve to be punished. Nothing is more important than you, master, i know that, i was caught up with my own worthless emotions and forgot to get myself ready for you. I will accept any punishment you dole out."

Klaus looked down at the girl and sighed. Her words had softened him, but she could not know that. He had to be firm with her. "That's right. Your emotions are worthless. You're nothing but a toy for me to play with and i expect my toy to be ready for me whenever i want to play with it. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he bellowed out the last three words, the slave shivered and stammered "Yes master." "I will not tolerate this failure, Caroline, i am not a patient man. Four years of service to me and you still make these mistakes. I am disappointed. You will accept your punishment in my room. Be ready for me. I want you naked and ready in punishment position. Crawl." The slave hurried to obey.

* * *

**Hmm, i'm sorry i have to stop here for now.. a little cliffhanger till the next chapter. ;) How do you guys like the story? How do you think Klaus should punish his pet? ;) I'd love to have more reviews so i can see how i'm doing.. any ideas on where to take the story next will be awesome too!**


End file.
